


Idle Minds

by DreamWeaverStarSweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaverStarSweeper/pseuds/DreamWeaverStarSweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets a look into the idle mind of Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quickie of Oliver and Felicity

This is a terrible idea, I should go back.” Felicity whispered.  
“Go back where? To the car?” Oliver whispered back, exasperated.  
“I never should have come. This was stupid.”  
“Felicity, you have to be here. We need your fingerprints!”  
She gave him a pained look and took in a shaky breath.  
For the last two months, Felicity had infiltrated Starling City’s biggest weapons manufacturing company. It was rumored that they were selling to gangs at a discounted price and Felicity was able to confirm it. Tonight, Oliver was ready to find out who was altering the records and who was making the money and Starling City a more dangerous place.  
Oliver took Felicity by the wrist and gently tugged her down the hallway to the glass doors of the office.  
“Okay, you’re up.”  
Felicity gave him a look then typed in her code. The door unlocked and Oliver opened it, letting her enter first. She strode to the farthest computer; Oliver noticed that most of her jitters seemed to leave her as soon as she was surrounded by technology. She was in her place, in the zone.  
On a pad next to her computer, Felicity placed her hand palm down. A line of light scanned down it. There was a breath of silence and then the computer hummed and started. In another quick second, Felicity’s fingers were flying over the keyboard.  
Oliver watched her as she worked. Her glasses reflected the computer’s screen, but he knew exactly what her eyes looked behind it: bright blue and shining with excitement. Her brows were furrowed together in concentration and she licked her unpainted lips and rubbed them together. Oliver felt a tug deep in his gut and looked away from her. He didn’t need those thoughts tonight.  
Slowly, he walked up and down the isles of computers. So this is where she worked every day. This is where she was when she wasn’t with him. It reminded him of the one computer class he took in high school. Though, if he was going to be honest with himself, he only showed up to that class a handful of times. Usually he and Tommy were at Merlyn’s place, doing something stupid. Oliver shook his head, trying to shake the morbid feeling and changed his train of thought from Tommy back to Felicity.  
He could see her fitting in here, quickly becoming the person everyone goes to when they have a problem or a question. She often took a back seat in the Arrow cave, but he knew that when she’s in her element, she becomes a leader, and a good one at that. He smiled at the thought of all the nervous computer geeks stuttering out her name. I bet she drove them all crazy just by being present.  
Oliver looked back at her. Sometimes her presence drove him crazy, in the best way possible. He studied her profile, the cute little nose and the stubborn chin. Her hair was pulled back and slick. He really missed her curls, but had yet to get the nerve to tell her. It seemed too personal. Not that imagining pulling the band out of her hair and running his hands through it wasn’t personal. He sighed. This was exactly what he shouldn’t be thinking about right now, he chided himself.  
“I’ve got it!” Felicity popped her head up.  
Oliver came to stand behind her. Looking over her shoulder he stared at the computer.  
“What exactly am I looking at?”  
She pointed a brightly painted finger at the screen. “Here’s the ghost shipment, the one not on the records. See here, the records show that there were 15 thousand semi-automatics manufactured, but only 14,500 shipped. Here’s 12 thousand to the military, and 2, 500 to independent companies. So what happened to the other 500? If we had kept them, they would be listed here, in our warehouse records.”  
Oliver followed her finger over to the other page open on the window. “Is there anyway to know who organized the shipments?”  
“Of course.” her fingers danced over the keys again.  
“Here. Everyone is required to initial off orders that past by them.”  
“There are 3 sets.”  
“Exactly. You have the man who took the initial orders: B.W. Most likely that’s Brian Wallace, the lead of sales. Then you have the foreman of the factory: Steve Carrington. And finally, you have Carl Jenners, the head of shipping. He would have been the last checkpoint. And if you look here, Wallace approved the 15 hundred, Carrington confirmed that the 15 hundred were made, and Jenners confirmed 14,500 were shipped.”  
“So, who changed the numbers between Carrington and Jenners?”  
“That is your job to find out. I’ve provided you with the three most likely culprits.” she looked up at him and smiled. “You’re up.”  
Oliver blinked down at her. The impulse to kiss that smart mouth of hers was extremely strong. Instead, he smiled back and squeezed her shoulder. “You’re amazing.”  
He watched color flood her cheeks and smiled to himself when she looked away and adjusted her glasses. They had both been dancing around this attraction for years now. It was coming to a boiling point and even though Oliver knew it was going to bite him in the ass later, he was really enjoying this.  
“Well, lets get out of here. I think I spend enough time here.” She pushed her chair back, forcing him to step to the side. She stood up, positioning her right in front of him, he didn’t step back in time and she teetered. He reached out and caught her elbows.  
“Sorry.” she mumbled. She adjusted her glasses and pushed her chair back under the desk. He pivoted and let her pass, noticing with some humor, her hard swallow. He told himself he shouldn't be doing this. That he should keep it professional and friendly, but he could never keep from stepping over that line with her. Not anymore, at least. Not since that night in the mansion. He meant what he said, he did love her, he just wasn’t ready to admit that he was IN love with her. He’s still not. But he can’t avoid his feelings for her forever.  
His mind was heading down this track and he was following her out of the double doors when he heard the jingle of keys and a radio crackle. “I’m on the seventh floor now. I’ll be down in 10 to relieve you.”  
Felicity froze. Oliver turned to grab the door but he was too late and it shut behind him.  
“Hello?!” The guard called out.  
Felicity whirled around and looked at Oliver, her eyes wide. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into the closest door, which happened to be a supply closet. He closed the door quietly and then stepped close to Felicity, pressing her between him and the wall, keeping them away from the slender window in the door. They were both breathing heavily and he couldn’t tell if it was her heart or his he could feel pounding.  
He noticed his hands were clenched tightly around her arms and he relaxed his grip. They were standing chest to chest, both with their heads turned to the door. In her Keds, the top of Felicity’s head just grazed the side of his cheek. He concentrated on slowing down his heartbeat and quieting his breathing. He could hear the jingling of the keys coming closer.  
He felt Felicity’s hand graze his hip. He started and looked at her. She was staring up at him, her naked lips quirked into a small, half smile. He gave her a questioning look. Slowly, without breaking his stare, Felicity slid her right hand up his side and over his ribs, stopping just under his arm. Suddenly, he found it very hard to breathe.  
“Felicity.” he whispered breathlessly.  
“Shh.” she let her eyes wander over his body. She bit her bottom lip and inched closer to him. He stood still, but his pulse was racing. As if she could see it in the darkness, she pressed her lips to the spot on his neck. Then she grazed her teeth gently across his jaw line. This, this was a new side of her, he thought. And he liked it.  
His grip on her arms tightened again as he tried not to groan. She pulled back and looked into his eyes and found the approval she needed. She kissed him, gently at first. Testing the water. Her lips were so soft. He forced himself to move slowly. He didn’t know if the guard was still out there and he didn’t want to be found, mostly because he didn’t want this to end.  
He moved his hand from her arm to her back and kissed her in return. His kiss was more urgent, stronger, deeper. She moaned quietly into his mouth as he pressed her against him.  
Oliver abandoned her lips to trail kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Her head fell back against the wall and she pressed her hips against his. They were both breathing heavily now, their hands groping, exploring each other. Her hand slid down between them causing Oliver to pull away quickly.  
“Felicity!” he hissed, breathing heavily.  
“I’m sorry,” she panted. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about this.”  
“This?”  
“The work here isn’t particularly exciting.”  
“You’ve been thinking about sex in the supply closet?” His voice hit an octave he hadn’t heard in a while.  
“Maybe.” she breathed.  
“Jesus.” he closed his eyes, but kept her at arms length. “We can’t. Not here.”  
She dropped her head to his chest, “I know. God, I know.”  
“Okay. I’m going to check to see if the guard is still there. Wait here.”  
Letting her go, Oliver slipped out of the door. He took one glance down the hallway and then tugged the door open again. He reached into the closet and pulled her out of it. He rushed her down the hallway and into the stairwell. He stopped on the next flight of stairs to press her against the wall and kiss her urgently. Her mouth opened in shock but she quickly recovered and leaned into his arms. He pulled away and ran them down the stairs, leading her by the hand.  
On the next flight, she tugged him to a stop and pressed him against the guardrail, biting his lip playfully. Then she was off down the stairs. He smiled after her and followed her, enjoying this new game of cat and mouse.  
He caught her just before she exited into the alleyway. He pressed her against the door and kissed her again. Feeling the curve of her smile against his lips. When they parted he smirked down at her, “I think you should continue working here.”  
She laughed and pushed him away and stepped into the cooling night air. Oliver followed her, a grin spread wide across his face.


End file.
